


Under Oath and the Influence

by AtThePleasureOfThePundit



Category: Pod Save America (RPF)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Misunderstandings, Sex Pollen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-25
Updated: 2018-04-25
Packaged: 2019-04-22 20:47:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14316855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AtThePleasureOfThePundit/pseuds/AtThePleasureOfThePundit
Summary: On April 16th, 2010, the White House was subject to an attack of chemical warfare.And here was Lovett sat on his bed, trying his damn best not to think about it.___Sex pollen fic set in WH era days!





	Under Oath and the Influence

**Author's Note:**

  * For [elopement](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elopement/gifts).



> Hope y'all like this fun romp!

 

 

 

 

 

 

On April 16th, 2010, the White House was subject to an attack of chemical warfare. 

 

And here was Lovett sat on his bed, trying his damn best not to think about it. 

 

___

 

The day had started off completely normally. Lovett came in late, got to work, and gratefully accepted the cup of coffee that Favs always brought him in the morning. At that point everything was so routine that Lovett barely noticed anything going on around him. Even then, the day gave no impression that anything remotely exciting would happen. When did anything exciting happen at work on a Friday?

 

It must have been at least another two hours before anyone noticed anything, and looking back on it Lovett wasn’t even sure how it started. By his recollection, the air had slowly started getting warmer, and a perfumed scent seemed to drift out from nowhere. 

 

An hour later Favs came by and braced his hands on Lovett’s desk, his knuckles white where they pressed into the wood, his muscles straining his shirt. 

 

“Do you…. Does it feel warm in here?” Favs had asked. Lovett could barely answer because his brain decided right there and then that the only thing that mattered was the shape of Favs’s lips as he panted. 

 

“Yeah,” Lovett breathed after a moment. 

 

He was suddenly seized by the urge to push his fingers into Favs’s mouth, which, if he was being honest, wasn’t an unfamiliar thought. However, the ferocity of the impulse was strange and overwhelming. He curled his hand into a fist. 

 

“Huh,” Favs said, “Must… Must be something wrong with the AC.” 

 

Then without a word, he went back to his office, still breathing heavily. Lovett was left with the urge to follow him and bend him over his desk. 

 

Christ, what was going on with him today?

 

Instead, Lovett just peeled off his sweater, rolled up his sleeves, and hoped to find some relief. Somehow, exposing more of his skin to the air just made the heat prickle along his arms. Worse, he was plagued with more images of Favs panting in the heat, sweat rolling down his neck as he gasped out Lovett’s name. He firmly pushed them aside and tried to focus on the blinking cursor in front of him. 

 

Another hour passed and everyone seemed to be suffering. There were loud conversations about who they should call to fix the AC and whispered conversations between closer friends about the one thing no one seemed able to say aloud. Over the day, Jon had noticed a significant number of people slinking off to the bathroom, messenger bags held conspicuously over their crotches. 

 

As for himself, he’d been hard under his desk since Favs had stopped by. However, he wasn’t about to stoop to the level of jacking off in the bathroom. Instead, he was going to sit here and desperately try and pretend that he wasn’t being tortured by intrusive thoughts about Favs’s pretty mouth on his cock, or his big hands gripping his shoulders. Much more respectable. 

 

“Something’s- Something’s  _ got  _ to be wrong with the AC,” Favs said, stepping out of his office again, “It’s got to be. This is ridiculous, it’s only April, it shouldn’t be so  _ warm _ .” 

 

Lovett only hummed in agreement, not trusting his voice not to break. Favs had pulled his tie down and unbuttoned his collar revealing a tantalizing view of his collar bones. It was nothing he hadn’t seen before, and perfectly innocent, but Lovett’s entire body was screaming for him to take that skin between his teeth and worry it until Favs’s entire neck was covered in marks. God, the things he would do to Favs. 

 

Lovett’s gaze was ripped away as the door slammed open with a bang and three men in Hazmat suits rushed in. People jumped back in alarm, and Lovett actually saw someone pull their shirt over their mouth. Cold fear battled with the oppressive heat as Favs grabbed his shoulder in alarm. 

 

“Oh fuck.” Favs whispered, “Not the AC then…” 

 

__

 

After three more hours and a frankly embarrassing interview, it was determined that an airborne aphrodisiac had been pumped into the White House’s air conditioning. It was also determined that it wasn’t harmful beyond the obvious effects and was likely used in the hope of causing a scandal. Thankfully, the attack had been stopped before it travelled farther than the West Wing. 

 

Everyone was dismissed with the assurances that the effects would pass in a few hours. Favs had graciously offered up his apartment as a safe haven for Lovett so he didn’t have to be alone in his and Tommy’s place. Lovett was grateful. If Tommy came home early and Lovett hadn’t stopped reacting it would be a very awkward conversation, and one he’d rather avoid. 

 

Of course that meant suffering alongside Favs which was a strange sort of torture. Everything about Favs seemed to be begging for Lovett to touch him. Lovett wanted to kiss his neck, to pull his hair, to fuck his pretty pink mouth. It was harder to ignore now sitting in Favs kitchen, with nothing but a pitcher of ice water standing on the table between them. 

 

“God, I know it doesn’t help-” Lovett said, sipping the water, “but it feels like it helps.” 

 

Favs just grunted in agreement. Sweat was dripping down his neck, and his jaw kept jumping as he clenched his teeth. Lovett wanted to sooth the furrow between his eyebrows, wanted to see Favs’s face slack with a gentle afterglow after he’d fucked the life out of him. 

 

“I know we’re supposed to be quarantined or whatever,” Lovett said, crossing his legs, “But honestly I just wanna go out and get laid.” Favs made another agreeable sound. “Course they don’t know how it can spread, but if, like, Jake Gyllenhaal burst through the door and said ‘take me, Jon, Im yours’ I don’t think I’d have the strength to resist.” 

 

Favs gave a breathy laugh, a flush rising to his cheeks. He looked heavenly when he smiled. 

 

“Not that you’re not great company,” Lovett continued, the words spilling out of him, “But even you have to admit that you’d rather have- god, who do straight men find hot… Emma Watson? Megan Fox? I don’t know, I suspect that I have a certain lack of tits for the company you’d rather keep right now.” 

 

Favs laughed again, full and throaty. His head tipped back, and his hands clenched in fists on the table. Lovett wanted to hear it again. 

 

“God,” Favs huffed out, “Stop, please, it’s hard enough to breathe as it is.” 

 

“C’mon, don’t make me sit in this weird, horribly uncomfortable silence,” Lovett said, trying to ignore the way that Favs looked, breathless and made happy by his jokes. “Tell me what girl are you pretending I am. Tell me who you’d want! Blonde, brunette? Are the tits good?”

 

“Stop! Stop you don’t- Fuck, you don’t know how attractive you are when you make me laugh,” Favs gasped out. Lovett’s heart froze and his cock twitched. 

 

“I-  _ What?”  _ Lovett said in complete disbelief.

 

“I said,” Favs caught his breath, but that didn’t stop him from panting, “That you’re- Fuck, am I kidding myself here? Or-” He stood up and stalked over to Lovett. “I don’t- Lovett, I’m-” His hands seemed to reach forward without Favs’s permission. Lovett swallowed thickly as his body  _ screamed  _ to get closer. “Can I kiss you?”

 

Lovett surged up and crashed their lips together. 

 

It was like a switch flipped inside him. Suddenly Lovett couldn’t control himself. He wanted to taste every inch of Favs. He wanted to consume Favs. He wanted to bury himself inside him, and know what it sounded like when Favs came. He wanted to push Favs down on the table and ruin him. 

 

“Fuck,” Favs had breathed against his mouth, “god stop talking, you don’t know what you do to me when you start being funny like that.” 

 

Something inside Lovett glowed at the praise. He gripped Favs’s hips and held them down against the table where he wanted them. The burning in his skin was reaching a fever pitch. It seemed to be growing with every moment he touched Favs but he  _ couldn’t  _ stop now. 

 

Without giving himself time to think about it, he dropped to his knees and unbuckled Favs’s belt. 

 

“Jon,” Favs gasped, bracing his arms against the table, “Fuck, Jon.” 

 

Lovett could feel the thrum of the poison through his veins. He knew this was only happening because they were both drugged and desperate. Favs wouldn’t want this otherwise. He needed to remember this and stop his mind running away with images of waking up next to Favs, of going on real dates, of having more than just a quick desperate fuck with his best friend. 

 

He needed to remember that this was all he got. 

 

He tugged Favs’s boxers down, letting his cock spring free. It was flushed an angry red, bumping up against his stomach. Lovett felt his mouth water. 

 

“God, Jon,” He whispered, taking Favs’s cock in his hand, “Fuck…”

 

“Please,” Favs moaned, his hips hitching up, “Please, please, please, I- God, don’t tease me Jon, I’m already so-”

 

Lovett couldn’t deny him anything when Favs sounded like that. He ducked his head down, letting the weight of Favs’s cock rest on his tongue. The sound Favs made was going haunt every wet dream he ever had. 

 

Lovett dragged his mouth over Favs’s cock, licking down the shaft and letting the head breach the back of his throat. Favs’s hips kept making aborted little thrusts, like he wanted to fuck Lovett’s throat and was holding back. Lovett’s hands stayed where they were, gripping Favs’s hips firmly as he worked Favs over with his mouth. 

 

“I’m- Fuck im so- Jon!” 

 

Lovett was roughly pushed back, off of Favs’s cock as Favs came hard, cum splashing across Lovett’s jaw. 

 

For a long moment they just panted, the air in the room slightly cooler. Lovett kept his eyes on Favs’s face, watching his features go slack with relief. 

 

“Sorry,” Favs said, licking his lips, “Didn’t- I didn’t have time to warn you and I didn’t want to-”   
  


“It’s alright,” Lovett said, hands still resting on Favs’s hips, “You um… You didn’t have to. I would have just taken it.” 

 

Favs let out a deeply agonized groan, making Lovett’s still trapped cock twitch. God, he was so ready to burst. Lovett didn’t think he’d ever been this hard for this long. 

 

“Well....” Favs said, sinking down to join Lovett kneeling on the floor, “We have time to try lots of different things.” He was blushing, which was deeply endearing, but he was right. Even though he’d just come, Favs’s cock was still as ridgid as when they started. Favs leaned forward and licked his own cum from the corner of Lovett’s mouth. 

 

“Can we start with me returning the favour?”

 

God, Lovett wasn’t going to survive this. 

__

 

Lovett groaned as the memory assaulted him once again. 

 

They’d gone three rounds before the edge was taken off. Lovett knew now how Favs sounded when he came. He knew where to kiss Favs to make him whimper. He knew that Favs had never been fucked until that day, but that he’d experimented by himself, a fact that was going to haunt Lovett for the rest of his days like a very sexy ghost. 

 

By round four, they had finally made it to the bedroom and Favs had made the most delicious sound as Lovett pushed in. He was already loose and ready from before. Lovett had fucked him slowly and tenderly, knowing just how sensitive he must be at that point. They lay, rocking together face to face, letting their breath mingle as they gasped. 

 

It had been the closest thing to love making he’d ever done. 

 

But now, Lovett was locked in his room, trying to ignore yesterday’s events with a mental fortitude he was sure would impress someone if he ever got over the embarrassment and admitted what happened. Tommy had been wonderfully silent about the whole thing, and Lovett for once appreciated his unparalleled ability to not talk about something. 

 

He jerked bolt upright at a knock at his door. 

 

“Jon?” Favs called gently through the door, “Hey, Tommy let me in, are you- Can we talk?”

 

Talking was about the last thing Lovett wanted to do. 

 

“Sure.” He answered, because he was never going to be able to deny Favs anything, “Yeah, come in.” 

 

Favs stepped into the room, carefully avoiding a few crushed pop cans, and took a seat in Lovett’s desk chair. 

 

“I…” He started, looking sheepish, “So about yesterday-”

 

“Don’t worry, you don’t have to say anything,” Lovett said quickly, “I get it, don’t worry.” 

 

“No, but I-”

 

“Favs, it’s okay, I understand.” Lovett interrupted again, “We weren’t ourselves it’s fine.” 

 

“Jon, I- I just need to-”

 

“It’s fine!” Lovett pressed, because if he hears Favs tell him that it all meant nothing and that they should just forget it all happened his heart will break irrevocably and he’ll be ruined for all other men. 

 

“Please, I just- I just want to say I’m sorry!” 

 

Lovett froze. 

 

“Please?” Favs asked, his hands twisted together in front of him, “I-... I should never have come on to you like that, not- God, it wasn’t some sort of- I mean, you know I have a crush on you, that much has been obvious, and I-I know you’re not interested, I should have just left it there. But then we- God, I was so desperate and you were there, and I couldn’t stop myself.” 

 

Favs sounded wounded, and more than a little like he’d been crying. He buried his face in his hands after his confession, shoulders hunched and miserable. Lovett took a good ten seconds to arrive at the conclusion that-

 

“You have a crush on me?” Lovett blurted out, “Since- Since  _ when?”  _

 

Favs lifted his head, his brow furrowed together. 

 

“Wh- Since like, I don’t know, about a damn year?” Favs looked bewildered,  “What the- Lovett, I asked you out!” 

 

“You absolutely did not,” Lovett countered. 

 

“Yes I did!” Favs insisted, “Two months ago, I asked you to go out for drinks with me!”

 

“You do that all the time!” Lovett exclaimed.

 

“Yeah but- Not like that! I literally went up to your desk and said, ‘Hey Lovett, do you want to get a drink with me after work? Just the two of us’” Favs said, “and you said, ‘Yeah, sure, two bros getting drinks, it’ll be fun.’ I thought you were- y’know… I can take a hint.” 

 

Lovett just gaped at him. 

 

“And then when we got drinks you kept talking about that guy who wouldn’t stop texting you, so…” Favs shrugged dejectedly, “Jon I just- I’m sorry, I should have gotten over it then and there, but I  _ couldn’t  _  and I should never have come on to you just because I knew you were desperate enough to sleep with me.”

 

Lovett remembered that night. He’d been on again off again with some guy he’d met through an ex, and at that point they’d been more off than on. Lovett had never even considered that it was a date. 

 

“But… You’re straight?” He said quietly. 

 

“I mean…” Favs looked like he might cry again, “No? I- … I don’t really know…. I know I’m not  _ just  _ straight, I mean I’m- I’m still into girls, I just… I would have told you sooner but-” He shrugged again, “Sorry, I really thought you knew and were just being really nice about it.” 

 

Lovett got up from his bed and walked over to Favs. Without a word he took Favs’s face in his hands and kissed him. 

 

“You’re going to have to forgive me,” He whispered to Favs’s shocked and hopeful expression, “I’m a complete idiot.” 

 

“Jon?” Favs said, softly, blinking up at him. 

 

“We have a lot to talk about,” Lovett answered, brushing his thumb over Favs’s cheek, “Come sit with me on the bed.” 

 

__

 

Lovett woke up on April 18th, 2010 curled in Favs’s arms, tucked under his chin. He smiled and closed his eyes, chasing another five minutes of sleep. This day was going to be better.

 


End file.
